


For Lovers to Read

by Twisted_Mind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Angst and Feels, Body Worship, Cis Female Stiles Stilinski, Cunnilingus, F/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Linear Narrative, Oral Sex, POV Stiles, Rule 63 Stiles, Scars, Tattoos, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: Stiles remembers the first time she went to bed with Chris Argent.





	For Lovers to Read

**Author's Note:**

> I'll take a week off posting, I said. I'll focus on the Steter Week projects, I said. 
> 
> This just in: I am a dirty rotten liar. 
> 
> Happy Friday, have some Stargent porn + feels.

 

The first time she goes to bed with Chris Argent, she cries. She tells him it’s just because she’s never come that hard. It’s not a total lie, but it’s not the truth either.

The truth is that she wouldn’t have expected gun-callused hands to touch her so gently. She didn’t expect his beard to be soft against her skin. She didn’t expect to feel long, ropey scars across his back as she clung to him while he thrust slowly, or for him to want her under him. She didn’t expect him to go down on her, and to _stay_ there, with his lips around her clit and two fingers massaging her g-spot, insistent that she come at least once before he gave her his cock.

She didn’t expect his touches to linger over her scars, or to feel embarrassed about them. She didn’t expect him to suck and bite deep bruises onto her throat, chest, collarbones, didn’t think he’d be possessive that way. She didn’t expect to get a cramp—though she should’ve, with how often she’s running for her life these days—or for him to stop, carefully pull out, and massage her calf until it eased. It seemed somehow more intimate than having him inside her.

She didn’t expect to see words inked across his left thigh when he stepped out of his jeans, and she pretends not to notice once she makes out _Nous protègons_ , shutting her eyes and hearing _Nous protègons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protèger eux-měmes_ in Allison’s voice. It takes a moment before she can focus on the rest of him, on why they’re here, on the way he looks at her as he asks if she’s allergic to latex condoms.

It’s not until after, when she’s wrung out from the three orgasms he pulled from her, when they’re on their sides and her face is tucked against his chest and tears are drying on her cheeks that she thinks, _this is the price of sleeping with humans. Our tragedies are written on our skin for lovers to read_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My angsty lying ass can be found [here](https://queerfictionwriter.tumblr.com/), if you're so inclined.


End file.
